1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lamp assembly that may be mounted in a plurality of orientations on a mounting surface, and more specifically to a lamp assembly having a motion sensor integral thereto that is capable of being oriented in multiple positions without affecting the operation of the motion sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of prior art lighting fixtures utilize canopies of molded plastic or metal materials which are mounted to wall surfaces or the like, and through which power wiring is routed. Often these fixtures incorporate canopies that are secured to a surface by a plurality of fasteners engaging both the canopy and a mounting plate that is otherwise secured to a mounting surface. Many known in the art mounting plates employ slot arrangements for mounting lighting fixtures thereto that permit a plurality of mounting orientations such that fixtures can be adjusted slightly when mounted.
Some prior art fixture systems include lamp housings that are capable of being mounted, from an aesthetic standpoint, in a plurality of orientations. One difficulty with many of these systems is the inability to change the orientation of the fixture once the fixture is mounted, without the necessity of removing wiring connections, mounting hardware, and the like. Once the fixture is mounted, it becomes quite troublesome to rearrange its orientation.
Furthermore, in many modern outdoor lighting fixtures, motion sensors are employed within the sensor housing to detect motion in a field of view proximate thereto, and illuminate the fixture lamp responsive to detected motion. However, changing the orientation of motion sensor fixtures is particularly vexing, since the field of view of the motion sensor is often undesirably altered when the fixture orientation is changed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting fixture that may be mounted in a plurality of orientations with no required hardware or tools, and further, for a lighting fixture employing a motion sensor or the like that may be mounted in multiple orientations without appreciably altering the field of view of the sensor.